


Cosy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Knitting, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Dori challenges himself with making axe cosies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I neither own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting from this.

Dori wraps the violet yarn around his wrist, clicking his tongue a moment before he groans. 

"I cannot find the right color," he grumbles, digging through his basket. "Do you want this for your axes?" 

Dwalin flicks a piece of fuzz off his wrist. 

"Why do my axes need purple yarn?"

"Bilbo taught me how to make tea cosies. We agreed to challenge ourselves with our next projects, so I want to make some axe cosies."

Dori beats him before he can ask.

"Nori will be receiving cosies as well, but he gets no choice in the yarn." 

"I want green."


End file.
